The present invention relates generally to biosynthetic processes, and more specifically to organisms having caprolactone capability.
Caprolactone (ε-Caprolactone) is a cyclic ester with a seven-membered ring having the formula (CH2)5CO2. This colorless liquid is miscible with most organic solvents. It is produced as a precursor to caprolactam. The caprolactone monomer is used in the manufacture of highly specialized polymers because of its ring-opening potential. Ring-opening polymerization, for example, results in the production of polycaprolactone. Caprolactone is typically prepared by oxidation of cyclohexanone with peracetic acid.
Caprolactone undergoes reactions typical for primary alcohols. Downstream applications of these product groups include protective and industrial coatings, polyurethanes, cast elastomers, adhesives, colorants, pharmaceuticals and many more. Other useful properties of caprolactone include high resistance to hydrolysis, excellent mechanical properties, and low glass transition temperature.
Thus, there exists a need for methods for effectively producing compounds such as caprolactone. The present invention satisfies this need and provides related advantages as well.